Attached
by FireFoxSpirit
Summary: Draco Malfoy finds a girl alone, wounded, and nearing death, so he takes her to Madam Pomfrey ,but when she wakes up, he finds that she is afraid of everyone else and clings to him. In other words, you could say she's Attached.


Hello! So a few things I just want to say.

Like always… I still sadly do not own harry potter, though that would be cool.

I am not a slave! So don't go asking me over and over when the next chapter is going to be posted, in annoys me.

I Love Writing, but sometimes I need a break, so chill when I do please.

This story is probably going to suck, so I'm going to warn you before you do start reading this that I am in no way responsible for causing you pain… It was your own fault for reading it.

That's all I wanted to rant about, and I hope you have a good day, and enjoy suffering through this.

Chapter One***

Draco walked slowly around the large grounds of Hogwarts, the slight breeze causing a shiver to run down his back. Even the littlest breeze could feel like ice during the winter months at Hogwarts. While everyone hogged over the feasts for dinner, he liked wandering around in the peaceful mood. It had snowed the night before, so his footsteps crunched on the day old snow. You could see Hogwarts from where he resided, but to be fair you could see Hogwarts from basically everyone because the school was so big. He was about to walk back to the school because he was getting cold and snow flakes slowly started to drift down on him, when he heard a type of small whimper coming from behind him. He turned around sharply, his wand already in hand. He looked to the ground and to his surprise blood had soaked the snow, and in the middle of all of it was a small girl. He withdrew his wand and stared at the girl, maybe out of shock in the situation or trying to decide if he should just walk off and not get in trouble for whatever reason with professor Dumbledore or whoever else might want to cause a scene. The other option was to help the girl, but it could be a trick, she wasn't wearing a Hogwarts uniform and it was very hard to get on the grounds without permission. The more he thought about it, the more he decided it would be best if he walked away, but before he could do that he heard another small whimper and the sound shifting. He looked back at her and gasped, all he could see was blood. There was a large gash going across her chest and her stomach, plus she looked hurt in a lot of other places. Scratches and cuts covers her arms and legs, and she had probably had many broken bones. He knew that if he left her now she would die. Draco slowly started going closer to her, trying to see what she looked like. She was still whimpering and bleeding. Her red hair curled down past her waste, and her eyes were shut tightly. He picked her up in his arms, spooning her and pushed her face into his chest. Another whimper came out and finally he took his wand out and whispered a sleeping spell, trying to stop the pain as best as he could. Draco started running quickly towards the magical school, more blood gushing out onto his cloak. He tried to get to madam pomfreys as fast as he could, but he knew there was little chance of her living without Professor Snape making a health potion… a very good one at that. Struggling to find the right words to say when he got to Madam Pomfreys room, her just put her on the bed and went and got Snape. That was the last thing he remembered before he awoke the next day in the chair next to her bed. He didn't remember even staying, he didn't really want to stay. His back ached and he was even grumpier than usual, but was slightly surprised when he saw that she was mostly healed, except for a few cuts on her harms stomach that he figured would always be there. She looked different from before, like her red hair seemed somehow more red than before, and she had rosy cheeks other than the white paleness she had before. She was sort of… cute. Draco mentally cursed at himself before pulling himself out of the chair and glaring at the girl. This was going to be a long couple of days.


End file.
